


[Podfic] Thank You For Breaking My Heart

by Kolie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Kissing, Multi, New Years, POV Derek, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic and Podficced Words, Romantic Comedy, Set in the future, While You Were Sleeping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolie/pseuds/Kolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Loz's story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Even though Christmas was the fucking worst, Derek had a moment to hang his hopes on --- Scott coming into the coffee shop and gracing him with his smile. Little did Derek know that rescuing Scott from hunters would lead to him convincing Scott's family they were engaged. This might not have been such a problem if Scott's step-brother Stiles wasn't so suspicious and oddly charming.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thank You For Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank You For Breaking My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611716) by [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz). 



**Title:** Thank You For Breaking My Heart

**Rating:** NC-17/Explict

**Length:** 1 hour and 14 minutes

[download and streaming link](https://www.box.com/s/90v3jzooj7g1gdyejai7)

[alternate download](http://www.mediafire.com/?ivl6a5pnailxona)


End file.
